Naruto de la cuchilla relampago
by rolando0897
Summary: ahora en un nuevo mundo naruto ya no sueña con ser hokage ahora sueña con ganar el campeonato de navidad con sus amigos del equipo de futbol americano los murcielagos malavados de deimon
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia de derechos: naruto ni eyeshield 21 me pertenece

**Capitulo 1**

Naruto veía con sorpresa lo que estaba en frente suyo. Si delante de el esta la mismísima kami que le esta diciendo que le dará otra oportunidad junto a sus padres y lo mandarían a un mundo pacifico, así fue como como comenzó su nueva vida esta vez con sus padres

A lo largo de su nueva vida naruto hizo las cosas que nunca pudo hacer con sus padres la primera vez, pero lo curioso es que naruto empezó a usar una mascara como su antiguó sensei kakashi incluso se tapa el ojo izquierdo donde tiene el sharingan que fue un regalo del peli plateado antes de morir y que a kami se le olvido quitárselo , lo mas que le gustaba de este mundo es el futbol americano incluso tiene tres amigos mayores que el y juntos crearon un equipo esos amigos se llaman: Yoichi Hiruma, Musashi, Ryokan Kurita que lo vieron jugar mientras caminaban hacia el instituto y desde entonces practicaban juntos y su posición es linebraker, Hiruma es el quarterback, kurita es el líder de la línea ofensiva y Musashi es el pateador.

Ahora vemos a naruto viendo como los murciélagos malvados perdieron 68 a 12 contra los caballeros blancos de oujou, se sorprendió un poco al ver la velocidad del corredor de deimon eyeshield 21, se preguntaran porque el esta viendo y no jugando bueno es que el hiruma tuvieron una pelea y le dijo que hasta que se disculpara el no jugaría con el equipo, ahora vemos como hiruma esta viendo en su dirección, kurita mira a donde Hiruma esta viendo y se sorprende al ver a naruto y suelta una sonrisa y grita

Kurita- NARUTO grita feliz y corre hasta el y lo abraza

Naruto- hey kurita como estas

Kurita- bien dime vienes a decirnos que volverás a jugar con nosotros de nuevo

Naruto- no lo siento no jugare con ustedes hasta que Hiruma se disculpe lo siento

Kurita- entiendo dijo triste

Mientras Sena que se que se había quitado su disfraz de eyeshiel camino hasta Hiruma y le pregunto que con quien esta hablando kurita

Hiruma- el es Naruto Namikaze nuestro linebreaker original y es tan rápido como tu incluso tiene una técnica parecida a la marca de la lanza de Shin eso sorprende a todos los del equipo

Sena- si el es miembro del equipo porque nunca viene a entrenar o a los partidos

Hiruma- porque hace un año tuvimos una pelea y yo le eche las culpas a naruto y desde entonces el no ah venido a entrenar o los partidos hasta que me disculpe

Mamori-pues que esperas para hacerlo

Hiruma- calla manager inútil eso ya lo se pero mi orgullo me lo impide

Mamori-pues si tu orgullo es más importante que el equipo

Hiruma solo camina hasta naruto y le dice

Hiruma- mira naruto lamento el haberte echado la culpa ese día y quería disculparme y quiero que vuelvas al equipo

Naruto solo lo mira unos momentos y luego alza la mano diciendo que acepta y hiruma sonríe y se dan un apretón de manos

Hiruma- bienvenido al equipo de nuevo naruto

Naruto- es bueno estar de vuelta

Kurita- viva el equipo esta casi completo y pronto podremos ir al torneo de navidad

Naruto- si pero primero quiero conocer al equipo y así las presentaciones comenzaron

Sena- yo soy kobayakawa Sena mucho gusto y soy el secretario

Mamori- yo soy Mamori Anasaki encantada y soy la manager

Naruto- un placer pero díganme donde esta eyeshield

Sena-b…bueno el ya se fue a su casa jejejeje

Naruto solo le da una mirada de duda pero luego deduce que Sena es eyeshield 21 y esconde su identidad porque Hiruma no quiere que otras escuelas tomen interés en el

Naruto-(hum muy listo Hiruma es de esperar de ti) bueno los dejo nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento

Hiruma-si

Kurita- si por fin tendremos a naruto de la cuchilla relámpago de nuevo ah esto naruto da su ojo feliz y hiruma sonríe como diablo

Hiruma- si y pronto seremos imparables ya-ha

Mamori- pero no solo los estudiantes de la escuela pueden jugar

Hiruma- mierda naruto tendrás que hacer la prueba de admisión cuanto antes escuchaste

Naruto-tch cuando es la bendita prueba

Kurita- en tres días si no me equiboco

Naruto-ok y con eso se va

Tres días después naruto paso raspando y ahora esta en la misma clase que Sena aunque es mayor que el por un año

Hiruma esta entrenando al equipo y supervisando a naruto

Hiruma- naruto es hora de la carrera de las 40 yardas

Naruto- hai y con eso corre y cuando pasa la yarda 40 hiruma detiene el cronometro y dice-4.5 segundos no esta mal ahora ve a entrenar estas semanas el arma secreta entendido dijo sonriendo como diablo eso le gano un asentimiento de kurita y un hai de naruto

Kurita- si naruto entrena duro

Naruto- los veré en dos semanas chicos que les parece

Hiruma- hai pero solo tienes dos semanas entendido y mas te vale que cuando regreses **eso** este de vuelta escuchaste

Naruto-Hiruma estaré listo en una y cuando regrese seré imparable y tendré nuevos movimientos

Hiruma- eso espero ya-ha

Naruto- ya-ha y con eso se va leyendo a su casa para alistar todo en estas dos semanas de entrenamiento

Sena le pregunta a kurita que es lo que tiene que entrenar naruto estas dos semanas

Kurita-bueno naruto tiene dos movimientos especiales que necesitan que naruto este en buena forma para usarlos

Sena- cuales serian kurita iba a contestar pero es hiruma que con su sonrisa diabólica contesta

Hiruma- eso tendrás que verlo es una sorpresa, solo imagina algo 100 veces peor que la marca de la lanza de Shin

Sena- solo trago saliva asustado-algo peor

Hiruma- solo espera y veras el porque ahora sigue esperando para luego empezar a disparar al aire con armas que nadie sabe de donde las saca

Sena- hai Hiruma y con eso empezó a entrenar con mucha motivación

Con naruto

Cuando este llego a casa fue recibido por kushina que estaba preparando la cena cuando escucha llegar a naruto

Kushina- como te fue en la escuela naruto-chan

Naruto- bien y dime ka-san pronto estará la cena lista que tengo que salir a entrenar estas dos semanas para estar listo para poder jugar en los juegos amistosos antes del torneo de navidad

Kushina- no ya esta la comida Minato-kun llegara tarde hoy del trabajo quieres comer ya

Naruto- hai y con eso los dos comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron naruto se fue a su habitación a preparar todo para estas dos semanas

Semana 1

Naruto entro al bosque y se adentro a lo mas profundo y cuando supo que nadie podría encontrarlo creo cientos de kage bushins y les ordeno empezar a entrenar mientras el iba a buscar algo de agua

Semana 2

Naruto y sus kage bushins la pasaron perfeccionando y creando nuevos movimientos y entrenaron también su sharingan que el rubio había descuidado y empezaron a entrenarlo para que fuera capas de ver en cámara lenta cualquier cosa

Cuando naruto llego a su casa después de las dos semanas de entrenamiento se fue derecho a darse un baño y a dormir

Al día siguiente cuando llego al salón del club de futbol apenas entro hiruma le hizo la pregunta de como le fue

Naruto- las dos están perfeccionados

Hiruma- jejejeje con eso seremos campeones en poco tiempo YA-ha

**Notas de autor: bueno espero les guste este nuevo fic que les traigo y bueno solo unas aclaraciones naruto no usara jutsus y cuando los use será solo para entrenar cuando este solo y solo usara el kage bushin mas que todo en cosas como estudiar y cosas así bueno dejen reviews de nuevo espero que les guste.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sena se dirigía a clases practicando como sostener el balón cuando choco con alguien y después de disculparse y ver que con quien choco fue naruto que alzo la mirada de su libro y le dio una sonrisa bueno al menos eso pensó al ver como su ojo tomo forma

Sena-naruto como estas

Naruto- bien y Sena dime porque tienes un balón

Sena-bueno me estoy acostumbrando a el ya sabes

Naruto- te importa si te ayudo

Sena-para nada y con eso empezaron a lanzarse pases hasta que alguien les dijo que le pasaran la pelota y cuando alzaron la mirada vieron a un chico de la altura de Sena con cabello café en todas direcciones y naruto no viendo el problema le lanzo un pase que el chico atrapo fácilmente

Chico- que les pasa no ven que soy miembro del equipo de beisbol no soporto a gente que mescla los deportes y de hecho porque tienen este balón si es propiedad del club

Sena-veras es que lo pedí prestado para acostumbrarme a el

Eso fue mal cosa por decir ya que al chico le dio un ataque de furia pero cuando se calmo solo dijo lo genial que eran y que el entrenaría aun mas duro y luego procedió a explicarle a Sena que es mucho mas fácil de agarrar el balón si se le toma de las costuras pero se tuvo que ir al ver como los otros miembros del equipo de beisbol lo llamaban

Chico-adiós chico rugbi y adiós chico de la mascara dijo refiriéndose a naruto

Después de eso los dos siguieron su camino hasta el club y cuando entraron vieron como mamori tenía unos carteles es en ese momento que entran hiruma y kurita que el primero apenas vio los carteles en manos de mamori le quito uno y lo enseño

Eyeshield 21

Te invita

A formar parte

De su

Selecto equipo no faltes

Incluso tenia la dirección del club en un rincón estaba Sena en estado de shock al ver el cartel

Hiruma- si nos presentamos así como estamos en otoño perderemos necesitamos a jugadores nuevos

Kurita- si necesitamos a un receptor que pueda atrapar tus pases hiruma

Eso hizo a Sena y naruto pensar en el chico que conocieron en la mañana

Hiruma-si y de preferencia alguien alto esa es la mejor cualidad de un receptor

Esto hizo que las ideas de naruto y Sena al recordar que el chico de la mañana era tan pequeño como Sena

Hiruma-bueno eso no importa ahora lo mejor será pegar estos carteles en toda la escuela

Con eso todos los miembros del equipo pasan el día pegando carteles

Hasta que Sena y naruto se dirigen al campo de beisbol para ver como el chico de la mañana atrapa todas las bolas pero es malísimo a la hora de batear y lanzar

Entrenador-el equipo de beisbol de deimon esta balanceado lo que necesitamos son jugadores bien equilibrados no sobre especialización acaso ahí alguien que quiera intentar batear

Naruto-entrenador déjame intentarlo

El entrenador lo ve y asiente pero le dice que alga algo con el uniforme a lo que naruto solo asiente y se quita el chaleco y la camisa dejando ver un tatuaje en su bicep derecho un tatuaje de alambre de púas y alrededor de su cuello un collar sencillo con un cristal verde y camina hasta el home y agarra un bat y entra en posición y cuando le lanzaron la pelota naruto dio un gran batazo que termino en un home run dejando a todos los del equipo asombrados

Cuando la practica termino naruto y sena abordaron al chico diciéndole que porque no se une al equipo de futbol americano

Chico- unirme a su equipo … hum .. no no quiero

Sena-porque

Chico-bueno no es que no seria capaz de jugar dos deportes aparte que eh dedicado mi vida a convertirme en un héroe de atrapar pelotas y sin un guante en mis manos no seria feliz me entienden

Sena-hai

Y con eso ve como el chico se va

Naruto- bueno eso fue decepcionante no crees

Sena-si

Esa noche el chico esta viendo la televisión cuando la reportera dice que uno de las posiciones en el futbol americano es atrapar pelotas lo que le gano un QUEE y luego regresa a pulir su guante solo para ver como sakuraba falla al atrapar un pase y luego ve a todas las chicas animando a sakuraba y luego escucha la entrevistadora decir

Después del choque entre sakuraba y eyeshield este ultimo comento

Eyeshield- fueron testigos de mi tacleada asesina todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino terminara igual y ahora fuera de mi camino si no quieren morir ya-ha

En el salón del club vemos como Sena acusa a hiruma por decir eso

Hiruma- así es en el futbol americano ganas y asustas a los demás dijo y dio su sonrisa malvada

Kurita-tranquilo Sena apuesto que nadie se lo tomara enserio

Al día siguiente

Encontramos a Sena en los casilleros donde esta escuchando a todos hablar sobre lo que dijo hiruma

Sena-(genial mi reputación por los suelos)

Chico- oí chico rugby grito ganando que toda la atención de los estudiantes se concentre en Sena y naruto que estaba leyendo su libro naranja para odio de toda la población femenina de la escuela al saber que ese libro es porno

Chico-vi su entrevista ayer y estuvo genial

Naruto- y dime que opinas de eyeshield 21

Chico- creo que es un idiota eso hizo que Sena se caiga cara al suelo pero se recupero rápido

Después de clases encontramos a Sena buscando el nombre del chico solo para darse cuenta de que no sabe su nombre pero se lo preguntan a el entrenador que le dice que el chico se llama Reimon Taro y que no entro al equipo esa tarde Sena le dio animo a reimon y al día este intento ayudar al equipo de beisbol solo para que lo echen de forma muy ruda

Luego todo el equipo esta viendo como Sena intenta convencer a reimon de que se una al equipo solo para que hiruma le lance un pase que atrapo pero le quemo las manos

Esa noche remon esta viendo un partido de beisbol de su héroe cuando decide unirse al equipo

al día siguiente mamori y hiruma están discutiendo y naruto esta sentado leyendo su porno para odio de todas las chicas que pasaban por el campo de entrenamiento aunque mas de una se le quedaba viendo con lujuria al haber escuchado que el se acostó con una de las profesoras

hiruma no le ase caso a mamori que le esta diciendo que porque Sena tiene que entrenar tan duro y este solo le contesta que solo lo esta entrenando por si las moscas y con eso les lanza un pase a Sena y kurita que reimon termina por atrapar dejando ver que ahora usa el uniforme con el numero 80 al igual que su héroe del beisbol Masrou Hounjou

reimon-asi es como se atrapa un balón

kurita-tenemos un nuevo compañero viva

hiruma- bien es hora de el entrenamiento especial-CERBERUS grito solo para que su perro corretea a reimon y a Sena y reimon termine siendo mordido en el trasero

Reimon-AH MAXIMO DOLOR

Y con eso todo el equipo empieza a reírse

Naruto-(hum ya falta poco y tendremos un verdadero equipo para el torneo de navidad y cuando estemos listos lo ganaremos)


End file.
